


no ragrets

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One Shot, Tattoos, past Thaliabeth, past percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: Percy/Thalia, one-shot.They weren't like most of the couples that surrounded them at school.Impulsive, careless, free-spirited assholes.





	no ragrets

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because there's no turning back."

Percy gulps, nodding his head and praying he doesn't nervously begin to shake it the other way. "I'm sure."

There's a barely noticeable, blood-red smirk on her lips, and it just makes him gulp harder, for a whole different reason. "Positive?"

"Positive," he confirms, doing his best to ignore the teasing lilt in her voice. "You can do it."

She smiles a bit wider, obviously delighted, holding her tongue against her crystal teeth in an attempt to stifle her joy. As the needle meets his skin, he is tense and rightfully so. It feels like she's taken a readied fireplace poker to his corded muscle, and she's twisting it around until she finds his bone. He's being dramatic with that comparison, but he's never felt pain like it before—simultaneously bruising and hot, so very hot.

She shushes him, obviously taking pleasure in his pained gasps, the clenching of his fists, the paling of his face.

"Do I need to stop?" she asks almost reluctantly, blinking up at him from underneath dark eyelashes. Her eyes, a blazing, electrifying blue, are impossible to look away from, and he finds that their stare competition distracts him from the throbbing of his sore skin.

"No," he breathes, smiling weakly but reassuringly back at her. "Sorry, it's just my first time."

She chuckles and it sends shivers down his spine. He has to fight the urge to arch in the leather chair. "It's not the only one of your virginities I've taken."

Percy blushes immediately, and he's thankful that his skin is sun-kissed well enough to disguise it. "Shut up, Thalia."

Thalia stops laughing at him, but she still has a smile on her face as she turns her attention back to his forearm. "Hold still. When I'm getting ink, it helps me to focus on my surroundings. Don't look at your arm."

Percy doesn't bother telling her that she's distracting enough to lose himself in.

As he studies her, focusing in on her plump, lipstick-marred lips, he thinks about the first time they kissed and how it had taken him nearly an hour to scrub the black off his own mouth. He thinks about the awkward time her little brother Jason had walked in on them, both of them shirtless, hair mussed, eyes wide in horror, his bare chest smothered with bruises and scratches.

He remembers the first time she let him treat her to a date, how her eyes lit up at the neon sign outside her favorite diner and the red illuminated her awestruck face. She ate more cheeseburgers than humanly possible that night, and he tried to challenge her to a milkshake slurping competition and he had lost.

He fell in love with her that night, the twenty-third of June, in the middle of the coldest summer they had ever seen. He recalls, as the seasons faded into Winter, and snow covered the roads to Goode High, she only ever wore her leather jacket, and she was nearly always shivering. It quickly led to her wearing his flannels underneath her jacket—she had a reputation to maintain, after all—and pressing her firmly into his chest as they walked, cradling her with his arm. They were around the same height, so she would often do the same for him, finding it a bit too hilarious how he complied happily.

They weren't like most of the couples that surrounded them at school, but that much was obvious. For starters, they had met through their friend Annabeth, who they also shared as an ex-girlfriend. Yeah. Percy can't count the number of fantasies he's had about that. They broke everything together—everything from the law, faces (in Thalia's case), school rules, to gender roles.

"All done, babe," she announces, running her hand playfully through his messy black hair to garner his attention. "Where'd you go?"

Percy grins. "Thinking about you."

Thalia makes a disgusted face, but he can see right through to the pleased, lovely little smile underneath. "Gross, dude." She finishes cleaning his arm, and she claps her hands, satisfied with her work. "Check it out. What do you think?"

Percy looks numbly down at his open wound, and he can't help the laugh that emits.

"Kelp head," he reads the small font aloud. "How charming."

After a long moment of squinting at his tattoo, he was relieved to see she hadn't misspelled anything.

Thalia grins back at him, handing him the gun with an all-too-familiar mischievous spark in her eyes. She rolls up the sleeve of her leather jacket, baring an arm that's already littered with tattoos. "Your turn."

Percy smirks, already thinking of how much better his is going to be. She's going to hate it.


End file.
